In general, a person who finds it hard to walk (called "patient" hereinafter) is usually trained in a typical staged practice such as using a walking slope, parallel bars, walker means, and crutches in order with the aid of an occupational therapy staff or nurse.
In addition, such a walking practice as decreasing the weight burden in accordance with the buoyant force produced in a Hubbard tank or walking pool is also adopted with the aid of an occupational therapy staff or nurse.
In the conventional walking practices, however, there is a disadvantage that much aid by the other person and much time for the training are required for a patient. There is a further disadvantage that a patient can not enjoy the training sufficiently due to the limitation in number of occupational therapy staffs.